


Icy Hot

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is that my nightgown?”





	Icy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "fire & ice"

Their floor was dark when she entered, but the moment Pepper stepped into their bedroom, the light clicked on.

“Is that my nightgown?” Pepper asked.

Natasha grinned, setting down her novel and sliding out of bed so Pepper could see that it was, in fact, her nightgown, the one that Natasha had given her last Valentine’s Day. The icy blue silk made Natasha’s red hair glow like fire in the dim light of the bedside table, and Pepper was moving forward before she realized it, to pull her wife in for a long deep kiss.

“Welcome home,” said Natasha, smirking.

THE END


End file.
